


I Don't Think Now is the Best Time For This

by Bookishgirl



Series: Sastiel Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Sam, Fluff, M/M, MD Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Protective Parent Dean, frantic Sam, injured Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in charge of watching Dean and Lisa's son Ben while they're both working the night shift, when Ben is just a little bit clumsier than he usually is, which results in a hospital visit. Sam is beyond confused when the MD starts flirting with him.</p><p>(Prompt fill, just because. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posingasme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/gifts).



> The injury that Ben unintentionally inflicts on himself is based on an injury my youngest brother did to himself twice over the course of about seven months a couple of years ago, I'm not really that creative :p

"Hey, Sammy?" Came Dean's voice over the phone, after Sam had answered it. 

"Yeah, Dean?" The younger man asked, smiling slightly as he scratched behind the ears of his Australian Shepard, Riot.

"Do you think you can watch Ben tonight?" The green-eyed police officer asked hopefully. "Lisa's working the night shift again, and I forgot that I have to go back down to the station in about twenty minutes, so we are lacking a babysitter. Hell, you can even bring the dogs over here with you. You know how much Ben loves Riot, and he doesn't know about Bones yet. You can introduce them tonight." The pleading was clear in Dean's strained voice. All Sam could do was chuckle. 

"Dean, you know I'm going to say I'll watch him. Why are you trying so hard to get me over there?" He teased his big brother gently and playfully. 

"Because I'm already running late and I need you over here, like, right now." Dean answered on a sigh. 

"What? Dean, you just said you had to leave to get there in twenty minutes!" Sam exclaimed, pushing himself out of his plush leather armchair, finding his shoes and looking for Riot and Bones' leashes at the same time. 

There was a small pause on the other end of the line before Dean spoke again. "Well, technically, I'm pretty sure what I said was I had to be there in twenty minutes. But, regardless of what it was I actually said, I'm running late. Again." 

With an eye roll and a sigh, the younger of the two Winchesters managed — finally — to find his dogs' leashes. "Alright, I'll be there in like two minutes, tops." He assured his brother, and after Dean had uttered a clearly relieved thanks, he hung up, clipping Riot's leash to his collar without any trouble, but when he went to put the other leash on Bones' collar, he had to chase the energetic little ball of golden fluff around the house. Twice.

About five minutes later, Dean was opening the door for his little brother with a teasing "You lied," to which Sam responded with an eye roll. 

"Whatever. It's not my fault I had to chase an overly energetic puppy around my house twice." Sam grumbled, swatting his brother's hand away when Dean attempted to ruffle his hair. He looked up and smiled, though, when he heard his little nephew, Ben, run into the living room excitedly, a bright smile on his face. 

"Puppy!" Ben exclaimed, when he saw Bones pop out from behind Riot to investigate this new creature. Bones let out a small yip, before turning and beginning to chew on his leash in an attempt to escape from it. After making sure that the front door was closed, the younger Winchester unhooked his dogs from their leashes. Bones immediately ran over to Ben, knocking him to the floor and licking all over his face, making Ben squeal with delight. 

"Okay, you know the drill, right? Get him in bed by eight, no sugar after sev—"

"Yes, Dean, I know. I've done this multiple times before, or have you forgotten?" Sam teased with a chuckle and a gentle smile. Dean simply rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys and heading out the door, locking it behind him.

"You like uncle Sammy's new puppy, Ben?" Sam asked with a smile, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside his nephew. He ruffled the fur behind Bones' ears, causing the fluffy golden ball to climb off of Ben and curl up in Sam's lap.

Ben nodded with a bright smile as he sat up, wiping the puppy slobber off of his face. "Yeah!" He said excitedly. "Wha's his name?" He reached out to pet the little golden retriever, giggling when the puppy licked his fingers instead.

With a smile and a small chuckle, Sam shook his head slightly at his squirming, energetic little dog and his overjoyed nephew. "His name is Bones."

Ben made a face. "Bones?" He asked, his little brows furrow together in confusion, causing Sam to chuckle again softly.

"Yes, Bones. You know, like the treats you give to Riot sometimes." He explained to his nephew, and the look of confusion disappeared from the five year-old's face, instead being replaced by a smile.

"Oh, okay." Ben agreed. "Can I play with Bones again now?"

"Yes, you can. Just be careful not to get hurt or break anything, okay? I don't want your daddy getting upset with me."

"Okay! I promise I'll be careful!" Ben promised with an eager nod, smiling brightly when Sam released Bones from his lap, and the puppy began to chase the little boy around the living room and through the hallways.

Sam chuckled softly as he watched them, sitting down on the couch, patting the cushion beside him, and Riot jumped up and joined him, resting his chin on Sam's thigh as the man turned on the television, scrolling through a few channels before finding something he was happy to watch.


	2. God Damn it, Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben hurts himself playing with the dog. Sam takes him to the hospital and sees someone he didn't expect to.

It couldn't have been any more than ten minutes later that Sam heard a bark, a loud crash, and then Ben start crying. He leaped off the couch and raced back into the hallway to see Ben on the floor, Bones standing over him and licking his tears away gently, and a huge puddle of blood surrounding Ben's chin. "Buddy, what happened?" Sam asked worriedly, gently scooping his nephew off the floor and carrying him out to the car, buckling Ben into his car seat.

"Bones was chasing me, but I turned around to chase him, and I tripped over him… I hit my chin on the floor and I started bleeding… It hurts a lot, uncle Sammy…" the little boy sniffled, and Sam bit his lip as he climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway to take his nephew to the emergency room.

"I know it does, buddy, but we're going to the doctor, and they're gonna put you back together, okay?" Sam promised, grabbing a few napkins that were sitting on the dashboard, passing them back to Ben. "Here, put these on your chin, try to make it stop bleeding, okay? Can you do that for me?" He glanced up in the rear-view mirror, relaxing the tiniest bit when Ben nodded and pressed the napkins to his chin.

They arrived at the emergency room about ten minutes later, and Sam had barely shut off the car before he was picking up his nephew and rushing him inside, though he did make sure that Ben had the napkins still pressed to the bleeding wound. When he saw the lady at the desk's reaction to seeing Ben, who was clearly distraught and in a great deal of pain, Sam managed a tiny, apologetic smile. He did his best to explain the situation while calming his nephew at the same time.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you may have to wait out here a while before any of the doctors can see you." The lady apologized to Sam, who simply nodded.

"That's fine. Thank you for letting me know." The hazel-eyed man gave a small nod, before carrying Ben over to one of the chairs to sit down. Less than thirty seconds later, he looked up from his nephew's chin when he heard the doors open, and was a bit surprised to see a familiar face. He was even more surprised when that familiar face turned and seemed to recognize him, too.

Striking cobalt orbs softened when they came to rest on the image of Sam kneeling in front of his nephew, doing his best to clean up the little boy's chin. Castiel walked over to the giant of a man and the small boy in the chair in front of him, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Hello, Sam." The doctor greeted softly, sending the Winchester's cheek blazing bright red with an inexplicable blush.

"Oh, uh, hi, Cas…" Sam replied, clearing his throat awkwardly and looking away for a moment. "I didn't realize you still worked here…" he murmured, glimpsing back up at the raven-haired doctor. He hadn't seen Castiel since their nasty falling out over six months beforehand, which had unfortunately been the result of a horrible misunderstanding, but every time that Sam had tried to reach out to his ex-lover, Castiel had simply ignored his texts, calls, and emails. Sam, feeling dejected, had eventually stopped trying, but the hollow ache in his chest had never really subsided after that.

Castiel watched Sam as he looked away, and he felt a small pang in his chest. "I never left…" he murmured quietly, before turning to the little boy in the chair with paper towels pressed to his chin. "Hello," he said softly and reassuringly, smiling gently at the clearly distressed boy. "My name is Doctor Novak. "What's your name…?"

Ben sniffled softly and gazed down at his uncle for a few moments, only answering the doctor after Sam gave him a small, encouraging nod. "M-my name is Ben…" The little boy sniffled softly. "Are you gonna make my chin all better…?" The hope in his little voice was painfully obvious, and Castiel couldn't help but nod at the pure innocence of his question.

"Yes, I'm going to make your chin all better…" Castiel promised gently, offering a hand to the small boy. "You two come with me, and I'll get you all patched up so you can go back home to your mommy, alright?"

Ben nodded and put his little hand into Castiel's, before he climbed down out of his seat, watching his uncle as Sam stood from the floor, looking a bit confused. The three of them walked down a hallway until they reached one of the examination rooms. Castiel then scooped Ben up, sitting the little boy on the paper that was laid out over the cushioned platform.

"Sam, can I speak to you out in the hallway for a moment? I'll get a nurse to come clean him up while we talk." Castiel asked softly, raising an eyebrow slightly at the giant of a man who looked beyond uncomfortable at the moment.

Sam swallowed slightly and gave a small nod, smiling gently at Ben when the boy frowned. "I'll be right back, okay Ben?" He assured his nephew, to which Ben simply nodded. Sam returned the small nod, before he stepped out into the hallway with his ex-lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posing, I swear that I didn't mean to start an angsty thing in here and make things deviate a bit from your prompt. Sometimes these things just happen and you don't notice until it's already too late.


End file.
